Guardian Devil
by XAgent-Venom666X
Summary: Fighting demons is something Gabriel has grown up knowing, being the son of two renown demon hunters and being part demon like his father it was to be expected. But his first solo mission will find him in a new world with new enemies to fight, all while protecting a girl with the fate of the Human and Magical worlds hanging in the balance. femHarry/OC (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This little number here is something that is a joint effort from myself and Wraith002, who has recently decided to step away from writing for a while. He originally came up with the idea of a Devil May Cry / Harry Potter crossover, an idea that he had passed to me with the intention of making it into something worthy of praise.**_

_**I've always been an advent fan of the DMC series, even the remake which diverted from the original plot more than a little, and there are a decent number of stories in this crossover category already that have gained attention. So I decided to help keep my mentor's ideas and work alive while he is out of action for the time being.**_

_**For now, though, I'll leave you all to be the judge.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the original creators/authors and their businesses. (I own nothing)**_

_**X**_

**Two thousand years ago, the Earth was a very different place. Demons held dominion over humanity, led by the all powerful lord of the underworld, Mundus.**

**All seemed lost to the world of man as the Dark Emperor's armies spread across the land like an endless tide, until one day, one of Mundus' greatest Generals felt great sympathy for the beings that were being slaughtered.**

**The devil known far and wide as Sparda.**

**With this change of heart, he rose from the soul devouring darkness of the Underworld and began to lay seige to the demon hordes that plagued the Earth. A one devil army against tens of thousands of lower and upper-class demons and devils. **

**Every swing of Sparda's mighty blade, one that bore his name, spelled the death of another foe. Until Mundus' army was routed back to the dark pit from whence they came. Until all that remained was the Lord of the Underworld himself.**

**Mundus and his former General fought with great intensity. Their battle shaking the air and ground of both Hell from the ferocity, trying to overpower one another until in the end one had fallen.**

**The once all powerful Emperor of the Underworld laid at Sparda's feet, the former General victorious. **

**Fighting his way out of Hell to the Human world through Temen-Ni-Gru, the tower meant to house the portal between Earth and Hell, Sparda used his sword and the blood of a pure maiden to seal that gate to the Underworld. Leaving his own immense power behind in the process in fear of what he would become.**

**For the next two millennia, Sparda watched over the Human world. Ensuring harmony and peace from any demons that may threaten it. Until one day he met a Human woman named Eva, whose kindness and compassion caused him to fall in love with her.**

**Years later, the Devil/Human couple were blessed with two boys, twins, Dante and Vergil. The sons of Sparda revealing at a young age that they would take after their father in strength and power despite being half-Devil. Because of this, their father gifted them each with a blade designed by his own hands;**

**Yamato, a katana powerful enough to cut through anything including the very fabric of the world itself, was gifted to Vergil. And Rebellion, a broadsword infused with great demonic power, was gifted to Dante. Both boys destined for greatness.**

**Then one day, Sparda suddenly and mysteriously disappeared, leaving his wife Eva to look after their sons. Only for a horde of demons to take her from them as well, leaving Vergil and Dante orphaned.**

**As time went on, the two sons of Sparda grew and forged their own paths in the world. One on a quest for more power, the other to protect the world from the demons that tore apart their family. Both of them clashing in a fierce rivalry that was unmatched.**

**Many stories have risen about Sparda and his legacy, but this story is about his youngest descendant. The son of Dante, and how his first mission as a hunter intertwined his destiny with that of a young witch. Causing the weight of the world to fall on both their shoulders.**

**This is the story of Gabriel Sparda and Hailey Potter. The grandson of the Legendary Dark Knight, and the Girl Who Lived...**

**X**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in deep contemplation. Throughout his many years, the aging wizard had experienced and endured many things, and given his position of power in both the British magical government and as headmaster of Hogwarts he had made countless choices that affected many lives.

Some of which that still haunted him to this day.

A handful of such decisions revolved around one girl in particular. Hailey Jade Potter, known throughout their world as the the Girl Who Lived, the only known person to survive the dreaded killing curse and had been responsible for the destruction of the greatest Dark Lord since Gellert Grindelwald, Voldemort, when she was only an infant.

Albus had wished had was able to do more for the poor girl. Her parents James and Lily were the perfect example of what people in their society could aspire to, their deaths had struck a hard blow to everyone who knew them. Forcing the Headmaster to place their child with her only blood relatives for safety from the remaining followers of the same Dark Lord she had ended and anyone hoping to exploit her sudden explosion of fame.

The same relatives who hated magic.

Hailey had been raised ignorant to their world and in a less than ideal place, but there was only so much that he could do with their war having just come to an end and there being so much cleaning up to be done.

When she came to Hogwarts for her first year, Albus was happy to see her adjusting so well. Making friends and learning more about where her parents had come from, she had even become a Seeker for her house Quiddich team like her father had long ago.

However, with the good there was also the bad. The young witch having to face a mountain troll to save one of her friends, then going up against a Professor possessed by Voldemort which nearly cost her her life.

Her second year wasn't any less treacherous. The fabled Chamber of Secrets hidden beneath the school had been opened and students were being petrified by the Basilisk that had been there since the original founders. Hailey, being the courageous girl that she was, ventured into the chamber and slayed the beast, even managing to save the poor girl who had been possessed once again by the Dark Lord himself.

It didn't take a man of his advanced age to see a pattern. Each time Hailey came to Hogwarts her life had been put into grave danger, and this year wasn't looking to be any different given the events of the last two days and the knowledge he had obtained.

Beside him, his familiar Fawkes trilled softly. The Phoenix sensing his distress and offering a soft note to calm him.

"I appreciate the sentiment, old friend." Albus said to the mystical bird, petting his feathers softly. His eyes trailing to the issue of the Daily Prophet he had gotten that morning with the caption _**"Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban!"**_ displayed on the front page.

The man responsible for the deaths of Hailey's parents and a dozen innocent muggles in the name of Voldemort had escaped from prison. And the biggest concern was him targeting the girl for revenge. Naturally, the safety of both her and the other students was the main point at the meeting with the Minister and the many heads of families making up their government. Albus pressed to have Auror presence on Hogwarts grounds, but the Minister instead issued to have Dementors from Azkaban guarding the school.

Dementors, vile creatures that suck the very happiness from the air and spreads nearly heart stopping cold with their presence alone. Whose kiss takes the soul from their victims leaving an empty husk.

And the Minister was allowing them to be free to roam the same grounds as children between the ages of 11 and 17? The Headmaster couldn't understand the man's reasoning in the slightest for such a decision.

Despite his position of power in the government, Albus couldn't overturn the ruling. But at the same time he was also coming up with plans of his own.

He did not trust the Dementors to keep his school and students safe, if they couldn't keep Black from escaping prison then the chances of them stopping him from getting into Hogwarts was also unlikely.

But he needed to play this safe, not wanting to draw too much attention from questionable parties in high places. Several in the school board were in agreement with him and he had their support along with most of his staff, and he had only so much time to get everything in order.

Standing from his desk, Albus approached a small bookshelf in the far corner of his office. Taking out his wand, he tapped a line books in a particular pattern and caused them to slide backwards and split apart, revealing a hidden compartment within with an old rotary telephone stashed inside.

Technology didn't usually work on Hogwarts grounds, given that magic and muggle technology didn't go well together. But this phone was unique, enchanted to make a call to one place and was only used when the situation needed it.

And right now seemed like a good time.

Picking up the receiver, Albus spun the dial on the old phone. Remembering the number by heart as he punched in the correct order and waited, the line ringing a couple of times before a younger man's voice answered.

_"Devil May Cry."_

"Devil's never cry." the Headmaster said back. The line was quiet for several moments before the one on the other end chuckled.

_"Been a while, old timer. Can barely remember the last time you used that password."_

"Indeed, but this is a most severe circumstance. I need to speak with you in person, if you are available."

_"I'm at the office right now, business is a little slow at the moment."_

Albus nodded to himself, "I will be there shortly." he hung up the phone and turned to Fawkes, "Do you feel up for a trip, Fawkes?"

The phoenix nodded before spreading his wings and flying to the old wizard's shoulder before they both vanished in a burst of flames.

A moment later, the Headmaster and his familiar appeared on a quiet street infront of an old building. Above the wooden double doors leading inside was a neon sign glowing purple that read **'Devil May Cry'**.

Fawkes settled himself on Albus' shoulder as he approached the door and stepped inside. The interior, much like the outside, resembled a muggle pub. The floors were wood with pillars supporting an upper level, a staircase in the far left corner with a small lounge set up beneath it, complete with worn armchairs, couch, coffee and pool tables and an old jukebox. Various instruments were set up on a small stage across from it.

Directly infront of the entrance on the other side of the main floor was a desk that looked to have seen better days, and seated behind it was a man a little over a third of the Headmaster's age with snow-white hair, blue eyes and dressed completely in red and black leather with his feet propped up on the surface before him.

The wall behind the man was by far the most attention catching. The surface being covered in skulls and masks belonging to various creatures that skulked in the shadows, pinned there by various knives and swords like decorations or trophies.

"I see the flaming chicken is still your mode of transportation." the man said, tossing the phone he had still been holding to the side where it landed perfectly on its cradle.

Fawkes chirped indignantly at him in response while Albus smiled, "It has certainly been a long time, Dante. I am sorry for the sudden meeting, but I believe this is a discussion best made personally and in private."

Dante lifted his feet off the desk and set them on the floor and motioned to the old splintered chair on the other side. "Then take a load off and lets chat."

The Headmaster approached, taking his wand from the sleeve of his robe and waving it over the chair, turning it into a much more comfortable armchair before sitting down. Fawkes jumping off his shoulder and sitting on the back of it.

"Damn, still wish I could pull that off. This place would certainly look a lot nicer." the half-devil commented offhandedly. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"A bit of trouble on my end, I'm afraid." replied Albus before he began explaining what had been happening in the magical world for the last couple of years. Everything that had happened at Hogwarts and how it affected Hailey Potter personally.

Dante listened to every word, his usual laid-back, smart-ass demeanor forgotten and replaced with a rare seriousness. He knew all about the Human magical world, his mother Eva had even been a witch, and he had also known the Potters back when Britain was having their war over a decade ago.

Voldemort had dabbled in various rituals and ended up summoning demons to fight for his twisted cause. Which had drawn the half-devil hunter to their shores to deal with them, which in turn brought him to the company of the local witches and wizards fighting for the side of good.

He'd become fast friends with James Potter and Sirius Black, the three of them hitting up a pub occasionally together. And Lily was a firecracker all on her own and got along well with the red-clad demon hunter.

When the outbreak of demons had been been dealt with, Dante had said his goodbyes and returned to the states...only to hear two weeks later that James and Lily had been killed, and Sirius had been connected to it.

"I don't know what the hell your Minister has been smoking, but it has to be some good shit if he thinks putting those soul-sucking freaks in a school full of kids is a smart idea." Dante said, his voice having a hard edge to it at the man in question's decision.

"Cornellius has never been one to make wise choices when under pressure. I am just regretful that I couldn't have swayed the majority vote." replied Albus. Taking out a small bag filled with lemon drops and popping one into his mouth before offering it to Dante.

The half-devil accepted one of the hard candies, "I doubt you came all this way to keep me up to date. What do you need?" he asked while tossing the sour treat into his own mouth.

"I have many regrets involving Hailey's situation. Wishing I had done more for her after everything she and her parents have done for our world. I cannot with good conscious allow her to be put into another life and death situation. With Sirius' escape, and with Dementors being stationed at Hogwarts, I fear she will not be safe, nor will any of the other students. That is why I am here..."

Dante leaned forward, "So, you need someone to keep an eye on her? I'd be more than willing to do it, hell I know Lady and Trish would want to as well given the circumstances."

"I appreciate that, Dante. Really. But this particular assignment needs to have a bit more discretion. I certainly have faith in the abilities of you and your female compatrons, but having unknown adults wandering the halls of Hogwarts would draw too much attention from questionable parties." replied the Headmaster."

"Okay...what did you have in mind then?" asked Dante.

Albus adjusted his half-moon shaped glasses. "Someone who could keep an eye out for any trouble and offer aid at a moments notice, while at the same time blending in enough to avoid too much suspicion...like a student..." he said, trailing off and causing the half-devil across from him to raise an eyebrow.

**X**

Elsewhere, a local school had just let out for the summer. The doors opening and the hundreds of students who had been enduring the seemingly endless lectures and assignments were finally free to enjoy their vacation.

One of said students stood out a little more than a rest. Looking to be 14 and standing a few inches taller than most of his peers, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, worn combat boots, and a grey wife-beater underneath a black hooded trench coat with red lining.

A head of short, messy black hair and a face with angular features made him stand out more than a little with the female students around him, but his eyes at times caught the most attention.

His right eye a clear, crystal blue, his left a deep crimson. Much like the color of his hair, it was something he had gotten from his mother.

Backpack slung over his shoulder, the teen walked down the path leading out of the school. A couple sets of eyes watching him briefly as he passed groups of students, but he paid them little to no attention, the headphones covering his ears blaring music as he turned down an alley on the familiar trek toward home.

Seemingly unaware of the shadows that started to follow him.

Stopping in the middle of the alley, the teenager glanced over his right shoulder with his blue eye. Hand in his coat pocket pausing his MP3 as the shadows froze in place.

"You're not foolin' any one," he said clearly.

The shadows exploded upward, half a dozen humanoid forms in black tattered robes wielding scythes appearing from the darkness. Their glowing red eyes filled with malice and bloodlust as they came down upon their target and slashed with their deadly weapons.

Smirking, the teen jumped into the air, avoiding the sudden attack while flipping over the creatures and landing on the ground behind them. "So, I take it you guys aren't letting me get home on time today, huh?"

The creatures ripped their scythes from the pavement and turned to face him, spreading out. Three more appeared at the end of the alley he had just come down and blocking off any chance to escape.

"I'll take that as a no." the heterochromic teen muttered, dropping his backpack. Smirking, he reached back into his pocket and restarted his MP3 before he swiped a thumb across his nose and bringing up his fists. "Alright then...Come on!" he challenged as "One for the Money" by Escape the Fate started playing

A chorus of roars filled the alley as the creatures charged forward, closing in around their victim with the intention of tearing him to pieces.

Expecting this, the teen dropped low, bringing his leg up and kicking the closest attacker in the chest. The impact launching it into the air and allowing the youth to snatch its scythe from its weak grasp.

Spinning on the ball of his foot, he swung the weapon around in a wide arc, removing the heads of two of the other creatures before bringing up the shaft to block the strikes from the remaining three. Batting away the other scythes effortlessly and elbowing one of the robed figures in the face hard enough to send it crashing into a cluster of garbage cans, one of the dented lids spinning into the air where the teen spun around and kicked it in the other direction.

The metal projectile bounced off the wall of the alley before ricocheting off the other three creatures, staggering them while their target blocked another scythe strike. Driving the blade of his own into the head of the other trying to get him from behind.

Leaping upward, the teen wrapped his legs around the first creatures neck and spun around. sending it crashing into the side of a dumpster. Flipping back to his feet, he kicked a scythe that had been on the ground behind him, sending the blace piercing through the chest of the creature he had elbowed and pinned it to the wall behind it.

Turning around and facing the last three creatures, the young male held out his hands and gave them the 'come on' motion while the ones he had finished dispatching disappeared into burning particles.

The robed beings roared and charged ahead, scythes raised to slice him to pieces.

Waiting to the last possible moment, the teen ducked and dodged around the deadly blades. Each one getting dangerously close but still missing their target as he weaved in closer and delivered a hard uppercut to one of his attackers. Knocking its head clean off its shoulders and into the air.

Grabbing the scythes of the other two creatures, holding them up out of the way as he swung his leg into one then the other before jumping up and spin kicking them into a wall. Holding his hand out, he caught the falling head of the first of the trio just as the others started to stagger to their feet, with a grin, he tossed the head upward, hitting the fire escape above them and sending the ladder attached to it coming down right on top of them and taking them out.

"That it?" the teen asked, dusting himself off as he looked around the alley for any more enemies. Shaking his head, he walked over to where he dropped his backpack and scooped it up-

A blade suddenly burst out of his chest in a fountain of blood. Another creature having hidden itself during all the fighting catching him by surprise.

Heterochrome eyes looked down at the red stained blade, not in pain or fear, but in frustration. "Dammit! Not again!" he shouted, spinning around and punching the creature in the face and sending it crashing and rolling across the ground.

Reaching over his shoulder, the teen pulled the blade free with a wet _'squelch!'_ and another splatter of blood. The wounds closing up within moments leaving the holes made through his wife beater and jacket.

"That was my favorite jacket, asshole!" he bellowed, looming over the creature before bringing his leg up and slamming his foot down on its face. The force behind it enough to crack the pavement as it vanished in a burst of burning embers. "Demon scum..."

The teen checked his watch and cursed under his breath, "Late again. Mom's gonna kill me." Without warning he started sprinting toward home at speeds Olympic athletes would envy.

It was just another day in the life of Gabriel Sparda. But he had no way of knowing the events that were about unfold before him in the near future...

**_X_**

**_A/N: For the record, I am using the DmC version of Dante for Gabriel's likeness with a a couple changes for obvious reasons. And as more time passes, more of his past will open up. But first we need to get him integrated where he needs to be._**

**_Read, review and tell me what you think. I will also start work on updating my other stories as well as soon as I can, just decided to get one last idea out there before fully committing. So for now, all I can ask of you all is patience. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe skidded to a stop in front of Devil May Cry and took a deep breath, "Made it." he muttered while checking his watch. The last thing he needed was his mom giving him another lecture about being on time.

"I'm home!" he called out as he stepped through the door of his family's shop, finding his dad sitting at his desk with another man who would have been a dead ringer for Merlin at midevil fair. Complete with a long beard, robe and pointed hat.

On the back of the man's chair sat a large bird with bright colored feathers of red, yellow and orange with long tail feathers that reached to the floor.

"Welcome home, kid." Dante said to his son, "How was the last day of prison?"

"Boring, thank god it's summer vacation." Gabe replied as he tossed his backpack on one of the couches in the lounge. "Whose the rocker-jockey?" he asked motioning to the old man.

Albus smiled at the young man, taking no offence to his name for him. "So you are young Gabriel, I haven't seen you for many years. You've grown."

The young quarter-devil blinked, "Uhh...okay?"

"Forgive me for the confusion, I am Albus Dumbledore. I've been a friend of your family since your father here was little." said the wizard.

"He knew your grandparents back in the day." added Dante, "Old Albus here is a wizard."

Gabe snorted, "You're hosing me, right?"

Albus gave a half smile before his wand slipped into his hand and pointed it at the teen. _"Repairo_." he uttered, a small beam of light flying from the wand's tip. A little surprised by the sudden movements, Gabe looked down and watched as the tear in his shirt from the earlier fight repair itself before his eyes.

Blinking, the young devil reached over his shoulder in search of where the demon's scythe had entered his back and only found the smooth surface of his coat. In fact, his favorite jacket looked as good as new.

"So...you knew Grandpa Sparda and Grandma Eva?" Gabe asked, failing to mask his surprise at the sudden use of magic.

Both older men chuckled before Albus spoke, "Who you think married them in secret, my boy? I met Sparda long ago, his drive to help Humanity was inspiring. And Eva was a very talented witch. I considered them dear friends, it was a horrible day when they were taken from this world."

Now invested, the quarter-devil grabbed the other available chair and sat in it backwards with his arms resting on the back. "So, why are you here? Not that I don't mind knowing more about my grandparents."

"Albus here has a job offer." said Dante, resting his feet on the edge of his desk.

"Where are you off to now, pops?" asked Gabe

The red-clad demon hunter smirked at him, "Didn't say the job was for me, kid."

"I am the Headmaster of a school for young witches and wizards over in Britain." Albus explained, "In recent years, my school has been plagued with situations that have put the students in danger. And I fear that this coming year will be no different."

The Headmaster went on to explain in more detail of what had happened in their world over the last 13 years. From their war against Voldemort and his followers, to the fame that surrounded the young girl who had defeated him when she was only a baby. He also described Hogwarts, Gabe chuckling at the name along with his father, and how the systems worked along with the incidents that had occurred the last two years and the events that were already leading up to the coming school semester.

Gabe took everything in, asking a couple questions here and there to understand a bit more, before asking the most obvious. "What does this have to do with a job request? Other than smacking around your dumbass Minister for assigning a bunch of soul sucking monsters to guard the school."

Albus looked at the teen seriously, "I came to request additional security at Hogwarts. The decision to allow the Dementors from Azkaban is one that I fear will only cause more harm than good. And with another possible threat against Miss. Potter, I do not want to take anything for chance. However, at the same time I need said protection to blend in without drawing too much attention. And the very last thing anyone would expect would be for a student to be another line of defense."

The young man saw where this was going, looking over at his father who nodded in confirmation. "You mean me? You want me to go undercover at your school to keep an eye on things?"

"It certainly is a lot to ask." said the Headmaster, "As much as I would enjoy having your mother and father there as well, too many well armed individuals around Hogwarts would draw too much unwanted attention from those who would try to use any advantage they could get in our worlds politics. And, sadly, your father's rather _flashy style_ would indeed draw a lot of attention." the older man sent Dante a knowing look.

"Hey, if it works why change it?" the half-devil stated with his hands up.

Gabe chuckled before focusing back in the discussion at hand, "It's a lot to take in, honestly. And I was trained by mom and dad in how to dish out punishment to the uglies out there. Are you sure I would be qualified for this?"

Albus smiled, "I see a lot of your mother and father in you. But I also see a bit of your grandfather and grandmother there as well. The drive to do right, to protect. I have faith in your abilities, but the decision is ultimately yours."

"You have been saying you wanted to start taking solo jobs." said Dante to his son, "I think you're ready...though it'll take more than a bit to convince your mom."

The thought alone made father and son shiver.

"I must be off, preparations for the coming school year." said Albus as he stood, Fawkes hopped off the chair and onto his shoulder as he shook both Dante's and Gabe's hands. "Take your time in deciding, but I will need an answer before the start of the next semester on September 1st."

"We'll be in touch." said Dante as the Headmaster stepped to the middle of the shop before he vanished in a small blast of flames courtesy of his familiar.

"That was freaking awesome." Gabe said at the display. "So, how do you think mom's gonna handle all this?"

Dante leaned back in his chair and blew out a slow breath. Preparing himself for what was coming later.

**X**

"No, no way! And not in a million years!"

Dante sighed from his spot at the end of his bed as he looked up at the woman furiously pacing in front of him. A woman in a short black skirt, white blouse and knee-length combat boots. Her raven colored hair in a pixie-cut that stopped at her ears and a heart shaped face with fair, unblemished skin save for the lone scar that went across her nose. Her eyes were heterochrome, one being a soft blue while the other a dull red almost brown.

She was his business partner, best friend, lover, mother of his son, and someone who would put a bullet in his head without thinking twice.

And Dante wouldn't have her any other way.

Lady ran her fingers through her hair several times, taking a series of calming breaths as she went through everything Dante had just explained to her. "There's no way in hell that we're allowing our son to be in another country for almost a year without backup." she stated harshly, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the half-devil on the bed.

"I get it, but Gabe's getting older and wanting to go out and kick demon ass on his own. So I say lets give him a shot." Dante said with his arms held out. "Besides, it's a school full of kids around his age that can do magic. What's the worse that can happen?"

The demon huntress gave him a look, "Do I need to remind you about the shit-show that happened when he turned 12?"

Dante chuckled, "Hey, nobody got hurt...too badly."

"The camping trip he went on with his class last year?"

"Not his fault the teacher chose a demonic hotspot out in the woods."

"The time you let him drive your motorcycle?"

That one stopped the half-devil cold, "Okay, that one probably could have been avoided. But you can't always look at the bad, this might be good for him."

Lady sighed, rubbing her eyes. The fact that Dante laid all this on her just as she got back with Trish from a demon extermination didn't do any favors. She was tired and wanted to shower and relax, now her mind was in overdrive over her son going off on a mission by himself to somewhere none of them could get to if he got in over his head.

And given their odd little family, it was a pretty safe bet.

A slight tug at her hips found the woman in the lap of the only man ever to get close to her after what had happened with her father years ago. His arms going around her and squeezing gently.

"I know you're worried, babe." Dante said into her hair, "But Gabe's a tough kid, just like his badass dad and kickass mom. And there's no way the old man would make a request like this if he didn't have a way to help him if things get tough. Have faith in the kid."

Lady relaxed, laying her head on the half-devil's shoulder while she idly ran a finger over his black t-shirt. "I do have faith in him, I just..." she trailed off as the mental image of holding Gabriel for the first time after he'd been born appeared.

It had been a big surprise for the both of them. Over a year after the Teme-Ni-Gru incident involving Vergil and Arkham the two of them had gone out drinking after another successful mission. Only to wake up the following morning next to each other, naked. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Following a lot of shouting, hangovers and a couple bullets flying, the two friends went back to business as usual, vowing not to let it happen again or even speak of it...until a month later when Lady stormed into Devil May Cry, gun in one hand pointed between Dante's eyes with a positive pregnancy test in the other.

Needless to say, everything changed between them.

They talked for weeks, several times arguing until the neighbors called the cops, until they finally came to an agreement. Despite being as young as they were, and being in a dangerous profession, not to mention the pasts they each had with their own families, they decided to take on parenting together. If not for them, then for the child they created.

The following eight months were rough. Lady was taken off missions when her pregnancy advanced to a certain point, and like most unhappy mothers-to-be she took out her hormonal-fueled frustrations out on her child's father.

Even though he was new to all this, Dante did his best to take things in stride. Taking on extra missions and making sure to save up enough money for the baby, making sure all of Lady's odd and at times disgusting cravings were met. Even being there for her when she became emotional and needed a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen.

The half-devil had even gone as far as to cut back on bar-hopping and flirting with other women. He figured that he owed that much and more to his friend with everything happening.

When the day came it was definitely one to remember.

Dante had finished his latest job when he got a call from his business associate/landlord Morrison saying that Lady had gone into labor. That day the red-clad hunter broke every speeding law in the books as he tore a path through town to the hospital, kicking the door to the room off the hinges and was at her side holding her hand in seconds.

None of the doctors dared say anything to the red-clad man with a large broadsword on his back. Especially not after the last few minutes of the soon to be mother threatening to shoot them all repeatedly for one reason or another.

Several hours later, little Gabriel Sparda had been born.

Lady had cried tears of joy as she held her son for the first time, Dante had a few of his own as he looked at the life they had made together. Wondering if this was how his father felt when he saw his mother holding him and Vergil.

In that moment, the half-devil vowed to slaughter anything that would threaten his new family. To be there for his son no matter what, and not allowing him to grow up without a father like he and Vergil had when Sparda disappeared.

He then kissed Lady and made a promise to her. That he would be whatever she needed. A friend, confidant, lover, it didn't matter. But above all he would always be there for her and their son.

Lady smiled at the memories. Parenthood had changed them both.

Dante was still the same smartass, snarky bastard she'd shot in the head all those years ago. But he was devoted to both her and Gabriel. And even though they didn't put any labels on it, she and the half-devil were happy together and simply enjoyed their relationship.

The demon hunter kissed the top of her head, "You're an amazing mother, Mary." he said lowly. Using her birth name that she once hated with a passion, now loved when he spoke it so softly in rare moments like this. "He'll always be our son. We gotta let him grow up, but we'll always be there for him when he needs us."

Lady smiled, Dante was almost a completely different person when he was like this.

Leaning her head back, she kissed him softly. Both of them enjoying the moment before she leaned back, hand on his cheek. "This moment would have been a lot sweeter...if your hand wasn't squeezing my ass." she said with a raised eyebrow.

Dante looked over her shoulder and confirmed that he was indeed holding her perky backside firmly.

"Sorry, babe. couldn't help myself." he said with a cheeky grin.

Lady rolled her eyes before shoving him back on the bed and straddling his waist. "This discussion isn't over." she said before undoing the buttons on her blouse. "But I think we both could use a little _relaxation_."

Grinning wider, Dante flipped them so he was on top. "Talk later. Fun time now." he said before their lips met again.

**X**

Down the hall, Gabe laid back on his own bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling in thought.

His room was styled in the way most guys his age would have. A couple posters sat on the walls of various bands, a tv set up in the corner hooked up to a gaming system with a bean bag chair set in front of it. A desk and chair sat against the far wall beside an open closet with a lap top and his backpack.

To anyone it looked like an average bedroom belonging to a teenager...save for a couple demon heads and masks pinned to the walls with combat and hunting knives.

The young quarter-devil had been thinking about the job offer given by the old wizard for a while now. A large part of him wanted to do it, having wanted to start taking real jobs on his own without his parents or Trish there acting as chaperones.

But a much smaller part of him wondered if he could handle it. He didn't even know about there being an entire hidden community of people who could do magic, you definitely learned something new every day.

Taking a deep breath, Gabe started to think about the other stuff Albus had explained to him. About the girl that had somehow, someway, survived a curse that was meant to kill whoever it came in contact with and inadvertently destroyed the body of their world's version of Adolf Hitler and reduced him to nothing more than a wraith.

A girl who was forced into a crappy homelife and went to school for the last two years and wound up in a life or death situation thanks to the same wraith who was out for her blood.

Gabe felt for her, his family had the fate of the world placed on their shoulders long before he had been born. And with the lives they lived, and the enemies they faced, every day they had to be ready in case of an attack.

The young hunter understood this fact long ago. When demons invaded the shop when he was five years old, killed the babysitter his parents had hired to watch over him before trying to kill him as well.

Dante and Lady arrived an hour later and saw a destroyed shop, blood all over the walls, and the dissolving bodies of a dozen demons with their young son standing in the middle of the carnage with his clothes torn and holding one of his father's devil arms.

In a way, he and Hailey Potter were similar. They had both endured situations that could have resulted in their death. They were both survivors.

Turning his head, Gabe looked at the wall closest to his bed where his coat hung on the wall beside his weapons Judgement, Dawn and Dusk

Judgement was a longsword made of a dark blue metal, a double-edged blade with the forward-facing edge curved outward to form the guard. The handle resembled a vortex that reversed at the center with a pommel that was shaped to resemble a demonic skull with long canines.

Dusk and Dawn were a pair of Beretta 93R pistols that had 20 round clips and fired three-round bursts. The metal of both guns was painted black, the words _**'Mors Daemonium'**_ etched into the slides that were painted a dark red.

The Latin phrase translating to 'Demon Killer'.

Gabe had been given these weapons when he was eight from his parents, both of them training him in how to use them and develope his own styles of fighting when out in the field. They were extensions of himself, and when he fought he proved in spades that he was indeed the son of Dante Sparda and the Walking Arsenal Lady.

Looking over his weapons one more time, the quarter-devil rolled onto his back again and sighed. He still had a lot to think about, but thankfully he had enough time before he had to decide.

Closing his eyes, Gabe settled in to fall asleep when he started to hear loud banging coming from down the hall.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" the teen muttered before slamming his pillow over his face. "How the hell they've avoided making me a big brother all this time I'll never know."

Reaching out, he grabbed his headphones and put them over his ears, turning on his MP3 and turning up the volume to block out the sounds of his parents' 'quality time'. A little while later, the young hunter finally drifted off to sleep.

**X**

_Two teens stood shoulder to shoulder. One a young man with short black hair with silver streaks running through it wielding a sword with an aura of red power shrouding him. The other a beautiful young woman with long, raven colored hair and green eyes holding a wand tightly in her right hand._

_A scarred and torn up battlefield stretched out before them, bodies of enemies and allies alike laid broken and dead around them as they faced the one responsible for all of it._

_They stood with a series of shadows cloaking their form, but a pair of red slitted eyes leered out at them. A dark laughter filling the air as the shadows grew larger. _

_**"YOU WILL FAIL!"**__ A voice boomed from seemingly everywhere. The skies darkening, clouds forming into a large vortex that threatened to swallow everything whole._

_In the pitch black center of the vortex, three bright red eyes appeared forming a triangle. A suffocating feeling of despair and malevolence spreading everywhere._

_**"THIS WORLD...IS...MINE!"**_

**X**

Gabe jolted awake with a sharp gasp, sweat pouring down his face as he breathed heavily for several minutes.

"The hell was that about?" he muttered, wiping his forehead with the back of his forearm. The images still vividly at the front of his mind as he tried to make sense of the dream he had just experienced...

At least, he hoped it was a dream.

Taking another deep breath, Gabe laid back and attempted to get back to sleep. Unaware that in a different part of the world, a young witch with a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead had woken up the same time he had from a similar dream.

**X**

**A/N: The turn out for this story is starting off well. I made this chapter as more of a background setting for not only my OC but possibly for things that are soon to come.**

**Gabe's swords Judgement, much like his image, is based off of DmC's variation of Rebellion in case you were looking for an accurate picture of it. Even though this crossover is heavily in favor of the original Devil May Cry franchise, there will be a good number of references and other elements of the remake as well. **

**Someone had asked me in a message about Devil Arms in the future. I haven't fully decided yet but I'm open for ideas involving 'Boss Demons' and the weapons their souls become. So if you got something in mind, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Keep reading, reviewing and kicking ass folks. Update coming soon!**


End file.
